Talk:John Price (Original)
Is Captain Price is same one in CoD 2 as he is in 4? Many sources i've heard say yes but that doesn't seem possible because that would make Price 78 yrs old at the youngest. :Most (if not all) countries' armed forces have a rule that infantry can't be over 50, and be in the line of fire. I believe the US's army has it at 40. 00:14, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :And it's probabaly even lower for Special Forces? I think he is a descendant of Price, and there is the fact his voice is different? 10:17 28 December 2007 (GMT) ::Actualy alot of special operators are quite old and well into military carears. Alot of special forces dont require peak physical strength and endurance. [[User:BonesBrigade|'БοņёŠɓɤĭĠ₳₯є']] 05:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) A descendand of the COD2 Captain Price is more realistic. In Call of Duty 2 he is called Captain Price, that would be in the 40s. In Call of duty 4, during the flashback mission at chernobyl he is Lieutnant Price and then becomes Captain Price on present day. Since Chernobyl happened after WWII It seems unrealistic that Captain Price was retrograded to Lieutnant to become Captain again later. Haha. Though that was odd. Hell, even Game Informer made that mistake.--Maverick King 02:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I would like to think it's his youngest brother, maybe a son or nephew. They are very much alike, same company who made the game. It's just a nice little wink to those days. Maybe "Old Price" pulled some strings to get "Young Price" in the SAS, who knows? totava89.152.240.61 15:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Captain Price's rank during the Chernobyl mission The rank Price held during his Chernobyl mission is refered to by the article as 'Leftenant'. Although during the Chernobyl mission to assassinate Zakhaev the player hears Capt. Macmillan refer to Price as 'Leftenant Price', and the subtitles as well spell it 'Leftenant' this is just a British pronounciation of the rank of lieutenant, and should be adjusted in the article to its correct spelling. Unless this is just a reference to how the game spells it? -------------- It's a voluntarily incorrect pronounciation of the term "Lieutenant", which is transported to the subtitles, as "Uh" in the 'Death from Above' level isn't omitted. totava 89.152.240.61 15:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ^-It isn't an incorrect pronunciation, it is an old pronunciation, and the developers spelled it phonetically so that deaf people know that bushy-face is using an English dialect, the old pronunciation (technically a provincial pronunciation of a French loanword) is still common outside the USA. Remember it's the English language, not American. HEY TOTAVA WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST DEAF PEOPLE, EH??? EHHHH?????? Captain Price (COD2) The Captain Price of Call of Duty 2 didn't lead the 7th Armoured Division. That was Field Marshal Montgomery. Captains usually are in-charge of company-sized units or smaller. It's so hard to see?! Common people, you are a bunch of squares! It's so damn obvius that the apearing of Cpt. Price in many episodes of CoD is a damn Easter egg I feel sorry for the blindness of those who have the time to calculate the age of Price and so on.. -I agree, they reused a great character, It doesn't make him 78, it means that Price and his big bushy bitch-tickler are badass permanent residents of the CoD franchise, and should be in the next non-treyarch CoD as well, even if he is dead at the end of CoD4. You can't keep a good 'stache down. Bitches.